<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theater Blunders (Crackship/Crackfic Drenoss) by Animator2B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294446">Theater Blunders (Crackship/Crackfic Drenoss)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B'>Animator2B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Annie's Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad, Dream Team - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, This isn't meant to be taken seriously, crackship, is just for funzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written on 10-15-2020</p>
<p>Honestly the backstory behind the creation of this was just my brain going, "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if-"<br/>So, don't take this thing seriously and enjoy the flustered silliness.</p>
<p>A close by theater is doing a special event for the month of Halloween. Delirious somehow convinced Evan to go. The two meet some new friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Fong/Clay | Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Annie's Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theater Blunders (Crackship/Crackfic Drenoss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan rarely experienced social anxiety from what everyone will tell you. Usually it's more of a social… Unease? Yes, they basically mean the same thing, but unease sounds less harsh, which describes Evan's case. With a very laid back character it was natural, not much could make him truly upset. The same goes for social situations… With one exception.</p>
<p>Physical contact with strangers.</p>
<p>For whatever reason, having any sort of touch from a stranger no matter how harmless it made Evan's anxiety shoot through the roof. So when he accidentally placed his hand on top of someone else's he never wanted to leave a theater so fast in his life.</p>
<p>Evan was hanging out with Delirious. The local movie theater was doing a special month long horror movie event for October, so of course Delirious wanted to go to every movie possible. Evan got no sort of thrill from watching horror movies, but he'd do anything for Delirious, so he agreed to go whenever he could. This day it was one of the Friday the 13th movies. Which one? Evan had no idea. He honestly wasn't paying attention, he paid more attention to Delirious ramble on and on about movie trivia. When Delirious got passionate about something, it was entertaining to watch.</p>
<p>The movie had barely started and Delirious was already going. Evan shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, leaning to his left and absentmindedly placing his arm on the armrest on the same side. He felt his fingers slip between someone else's and he instantly jumped to the other side of his seat. Del's ramble instantly stopped and Evan could see the stranger he had touched flinched. Evan's mind went into hyper-drive, frantically trying to think of what to say. Only a jumbled sorry could tumble out. Delirious snickered, because he rarely sees Evan like this.</p>
<p>The stranger let out an awkward laugh and said it was alright, before offering for Evan to take the armrest. Evan politely said no and turned his head back to the screen. Desperate for this interaction to end. He silently cursed at himself and took a few calming breaths, wanting to go back to listening to Del ramble. Delirious, however, seemed to want to tease Evan instead. Evan couldn't blame him, if he was in Del's shoes he'd do the same thing.</p>
<p>Evan rolled his eyes at all of Del's jokes before glancing at the stranger again. Since it was dark, Evan couldn't really see many details, but the stranger's silhouette reminded him of Nogla. Tall yet lanky. Evan could see the stranger idly bouncing a leg. Evan snapped his eyes back to the screen, wondering if he had been staring for too long.</p>
<p>Further into the movie, everything seemed to return to normal. Delirious was doing his trivia thing, and Evan felt at ease. Even absentmindedly leaning back into the armrest. He flinched when he realized what he did, only to notice that nothing was there. The armrest was his for the taking. He sighed and relaxed into his seat.</p>
<p>Evan felt nothing when a jump scare happened, well he felt a hand suddenly grab his and squeeze it hard. Evan sucked in his bottom lip, stifling a groan of pain. Evan immediately gave the stranger a confused look, but he could make out a scared expression in the dark.</p>
<p>When the stranger realized what he did, he quickly pulled his hand away. Thoroughly apologizing. Even in the dark, Evan could see the stranger's face flush red.</p>
<p>Evan said it was fine and turning his hand up. As if he was offering to hold the stranger's hand. What was he doing?? Why?? Help.</p>
<p>The stranger curiously glanced at the open hand, but also didn't hesitate to take it. Interlocking their fingers together and giving another squeeze. Evan felt his heart jump into his throat. Why? Why? Why? Why did he do this to himself?</p>
<p>Evan looked back at Del just to see the most confused face he had ever seen. Like Del had watched Evan grow two heads. Evan could only give a shaky shrug in reply before forcing himself back to the screen. At least, the stranger's hand was... Soft.</p>
<p>They stayed that way for the rest of the movie. And despite cursing himself out for being weird, it was nice. With every frightened squeeze, Evan would reassuringly rub his thumb into the soft skin. It was crazy how natural it was, and Evan hated how it made his heart pound like crazy.</p>
<p>When the movie ended, they stayed like that for a while, until the stranger's two friends stood up. The stranger stood up and hesitantly let go of Evan's hand, and Evan felt oddly sad at the loss of contact.</p>
<p>He shook his head to get out the weird thoughts and stood up as well. Hearing Delirious snicker at him. Evan sent a glare Del's way before looking at the stranger. The two making eye contact.</p>
<p>Evan felt his heart freeze as he looked into those soft green eyes. This was so dumb. Why was his body reacting this way?</p>
<p>The stranger nervously laughed, "Ah, um, I'm Clay by the way. Sorry for being... Weird."</p>
<p>"Oh, uh- Evan... Sorry for being weird too." Evan nervously laughed, "I don't even really know... What happened."</p>
<p>"You held some guys' hands for the whole movie! Delirious chimed in, finally losing control and letting his iconic laugh fill the room.</p>
<p>"WHAT! Dream did you cheat!" One of Clay's (and Evan supposed Dream was some sort of nickname) friends cried out.</p>
<p>"You guys said I couldn't hold on to one of you!" Dream snapped, "And are we going to pretend that Sapnap didn't just cling to George the whole time?"</p>
<p>"I did not!" Sapnap yelled.</p>
<p>"You actually kinda did." The other friend, George, simply said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"At least I wasn't holding onto some random guy the whole time." Sapnap mumbled and Evan could see Dream's ears turn red at the statement. Dream made no attempt to rebuttal.</p>
<p>Delirious chuckled again, making Evan's face flush, "Shut up Del." Evan mumbled, shooting another glare at Delirious. He turned back around to find Dream facing him again with a phone out.</p>
<p>Dream froze when Evan's eyes were back on him. He let out a nervous laugh, "I know this is gonna sound weird... And I wouldn't blame you if you said no but... Um..."</p>
<p>Even though Dream struggled to find the words, Evan got the hint. His arms hesitated, but he brought out his phone. He could feel his tongue give up on him at just the thought of saying the number out loud, so he turned his screen so that Dream could just copy it. Evan almost didn't notice his phone buzz and when he looked it was just one text that said, 'hey this is clay'</p>
<p>Evan could now hear the friends on both sides snickering at them. Which really wasn't helping. Dream and friends finally said goodbye and left the theater first.</p>
<p>"Who knew you of all people would get a date from just holding someone's hand?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Del."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>